


Cool Rider

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, blaine and rachel are twins, shelby is in rachel's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: The Berry Family has just move to Lima so the twins can be closer to their mother. What happens when Rachel meets the resident badass, Noah Puckerman.





	

_**Noah Puckerman** _  
_**18** _  
_**Resident Badass** _

* * *

Cruising down the streets of Lima, Puck noticed the door to the community theater wa open. No one ever went in there so he stopped by to see what was going on. never taking off his helmet, he sat in one of the chairs and watched. There was a guy sitting behind the piano who started to sing. Puck was about to get up out of his seat when the most beautiful sound reached his ears.

  
_Blaine:_  
_Lift up your head, wash off your mascara_  
_Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away_  
_Show me your face clean as the mornin'_  
_I know things were bad but now they're okay_

 _Suddenly, Seymour is standing beside you_  
_You don't need no make-up, don't have to pretend_  
_Suddenly, Seymour is here to provide you_  
_Sweet understandin' Seymour's your friend_

 _Rachel:_  
_Nobody ever treated me kindly_  
_Daddy left early, and Mama was poor_  
_I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly_  
_He'd snap his fingers and me, I'd say "Sure"_

 _Suddenly, Seymour is standing beside me_  
_He don't give me orders, he don't condescend_  
_Suddenly, Seymour is here to provide me_  
_Sweet understanding Seymour's my friend_

 _Blaine:_  
_Tell me this feeling will last 'til forever_  
_Tell me the bad times are clean washed away_

 _Blaine with Rachel:_  
_Please understand that it's still strange and frightening_

 _Rachel (with Blaine):_  
_For losers like I've been (it's so hard to say)_

 _Rachel (Blaine):_  
_Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)_  
_He purified me (Oh, oh)_  
_Yeah, Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)_  
_He showed me I can (Showed me, I can)_

 _Rachel with Blaine:_  
_Learn how to be more_

 _Rachel (Blaine):_  
_The girl that's inside me_  
_With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)_  
_With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)_  
_With sweet under-_

 _Rachel with Blaine:_  
_Standing_  
_Seymour's your man_

  
When the song ended, Puck stood and made his way to the stage.

* * *

 **_Rachel Berry_ **  
**_17_ **  
**_Actress/Singer_ **

* * *

After unpacking, Rachel walked down the hall to her brother's room. "Blaine, I saw a community theater on the way. I'm headed there now."

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked putting away the last of his bowties.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she winked. "I'm gonna go tell dads and then we can go."

"Okay just let me put on my shoes." Blaine smiled.

* * *

 _**Blaine Berry** _  
_**17** _  
_**Actor/Singer** _

* * *

"Don't forget your sunglasses." Rachel singsonged as she walked down the stairs.

"I think I'd die if I did." he said grabbing them from his nightstand and following his sister.

He found Rachel in the kitchen eating grapes. He smiled at their father, noticing the other wasn't near. "Hey Pop, where's Dad?"

"I was just telling Rachel, he went in to see the new building."

"So I guess we're walking then, considering the old guy here doesn't drive."

Hiram gasped dramatically, "I am not old!"

Rachel giggled and hugged him, "Of course you aren't Daddy, you are in your prime."

"Damn right." he said hugging his youngest.

"Ready Blainey?" Rachel asked as she let go of her father.

Blaine nodded as he downed a bottle of water. "Let's go."

"Remember your mother's coming by at three so be back, she hasn't seen you in two months. She's missed you."

"Yeah we'll be back Pop, I promise." Blaine said grabbing his bag.

"And we have to register you for school so you can start on Monday."

"We know!" the two said in unison as they left the house.

Walking down the street, the twins took in their surroundings. They made a left down Whitman and spotted a woman watering some flowers. Rachel, always the one to smile, waved at the woman as they continued walking to the theater.

When they arrived, Blaine was ecstatic to see a piano although it wasn't tuned.

"Bummer." Rachel said.

"Not so fast baby sister." Blaine said as he took a tuning key out of his pocket.

"Do you just carry that around everywhere?" Rachel asked, "And I'm only fifteen minutes younger than you."

"Only for special occasions." Blaine chuckled, "and that's fifteen more minutes of experience than you have."

"Well I have the bigger room." Rachel teased poking her tongue out.

"Only because you're the only girl, so you got the room with the ensuite bathroom." He explained while tuning.

"Semantics. Just tune the piano." Rachel smiled pulling the sheet music out of her brother's bag.

Once the piano was tuned, Rachel placed the sheet music she picked out on the piano in front of him. right before he started playing they noticed someone come into the theater. They sang their hearts out while the mysterious figure watched. When they finished the person walked towards the stage.

* * *

Removing his helmet, Puck smirked. "That was super gay. But I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy it.


End file.
